Imhotep's Revenge
by JeanOConnell195
Summary: Basically what the title says....read and find out!


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Author: Jean  
E-Mail: JeanOConnell195@aol.com  
Title: Imhotep's Revenge  
Authors notes: All the characters a property of Stephen Sommers, and I don't wish to publish this without his permission.  
Summary: Evelyn and Rick are married, and Alex is about 5 years old. He's just as adventurous as The Mummy Returns, but it takes place before the second movie, and after the first. They're in Egypt at the Beginning, and Alex is busy uncovering something that he's found buried.  
Features: The Cast  
Rating: pg(13)  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
I m h o t e p ' s R e v e n g e  
B y J e a n  
Alex stood next to his mother as Rick walked over. "What'd you find son?" He asked and Alex shrugged.  
"Don't know yet. Mum hasn't really informed me yet." He looked over Evelyn's shoulder, and saw the intricate designs and a face begin to appear as she dusted it off with a small brush.  
A whoosh of air came from Evelyn as she blew the remaining dust off of the head of the figure. "Alex." She sighed and smiled up at him. "You've found a sarcophagus." She smiled and continued to uncover it as a gust of wind went through the tunnel, making Rick grab her shoulder.  
"You remember the last time that we found one of those things? The same thing happened. I don't have a great feeling Evie, let's just leave it here and check out the other rooms." He begged and Evie shivered as she remembered Hamunaptra.  
She nodded, and sat up. "Let's head back to camp, it's getting late and I know a little boy that didn't take a nap today." She smiled and looked at Alex who merely sighed.  
"Mum, I'm getting too old for naps. Besides. This is my first dig." He smiled and looked around.  
"Alright, you wait here son, your mother and I are going to go and get our tools." Rick ordered and Alex nodded, and his eyes opened wide as a small meow emitted from his pocket. "I thought I told you to keep that thing at home in Cairo." Rick growled, and saw the tiny cream colored kitten stick it's head out from Alex's coat pocket.  
"I couldn't leave him there dad. Kittens get lonely you know." He picked the tiny thing up and Rick took it from him.  
"Get your things cleaned up Alex, and we'll meet you outside." Rick ordered as he took a gun out of his holster that was over his shoulder and unloaded it, tossing it to the ground. He set the kitten inside and followed Evie into a dark tunnel holding onto a light as they went.  
"Rick, you shouldn't be so hard on him. It's his pet, and besides. I gave him permission to bring it along." Evie smiled and took it from him. She cuddled it as Rick picked up a heavy box.  
He smiled and opened it. "Here, plop it in. We'll have kitty-ka-bobs later." he laughed and she punched him in the arm.  
Back in the Temple, Alex looked over at the sarcophagus that he had found. He looked around, and not seeing his parents began to dig around it with a small shovel that his father had given him. He got the top uncovered, and proceeded to read the top. "Death comes quickly to those who deem it worthy." he read, and a small latch caught his eye.  
"Damn!" Rick cursed as he dropped the box and tools scattered around in the light brown dirt that covered the ground. "Rick, watch your language!" Evie grumbled and helped him pick them up. "You had to drop them didn't you?" she joked and he leaned over, kissing her lightly.  
He smiled and searched through the dirt to find any that were buried. "If you hadn't distracted me, I wouldn't have dropped them."  
"If you hadn't been staring at me you wouldn't have dropped them either." she smiled and grabbed Furball, named by Rick, and kept him from wandering off.  
"Hmmmmmm....." Alex wondered and reached out to see what the latch would do, yet pulled back at the last second. He did have a bit of Rick in him, but Evie's adventurous attitude took over and he flipped it. Dust spurted from the edges, and the lid became loose. He looked around, and then began to push it off. Slowly, the heavy lid started to move. Inch by inch until a small glimmer of light peeked through to show the bandaged remains of a mummy. "Wow. Neat." He commented and heard Evie and Rick talking as they walked down the hallway. He quickly jumped up, and began shoveling dirt back over the tomb, leaving it just like before.  
"You ready son?" Rick asked as he handed Furball back to his owner, and Alex nodded emphatically. Evie smiled and yet felt bad at having to leave Alex's first finding here. It was like old times though. Rick was right. It just felt weird in there today.  
"My hat. Be right there." Alex called and ran back to get the small adventurers hat he had brought. "Woah..." He looked down as he picked his hat up. Underneath was a small scarab shaped piece of blue gold. He placed it onto the palm of his hand and watched as it began to wiggle. Legs burst from the shell and quickly embedded itself in Alex's hand. "MUM! DAD!" Alex scream and began to cry as it slowly made it's way up his arm. He ran to meet them at the door, Rick with his gun ready.  
"It's...it's in my arm!!" he screamed and Rick pulled off his small shirt and grabbed his knife. "No dad! Don't cut it off, I need my arm!" Alex begged but Evie held him still.  
Rick cut a small hole and the scarab popped out, crawling away into the darkness of the tunnel.  
"What was that?" Alex asked and Evie picked him up and rocked him back and forth.  
"We'll tell you later. Let's get out of here." Rick picked him up and grabbed Evies hand.  
Back in the temple, the sarcophagus stayed burred with the gold plated face sticking out. Evie gingerly walked up to it. "What am I doing?" She asked herself and knelt down next to it, and began to unbury the soft sand around the lid. A small slit was already there. Someone had unlocked it. She gave a hard push and the lid toppled off, showing the mummy entombed inside.  
"I thought I told you it was a bad idea to open that." Rick commented from his position leaning against the wall.  
Evelyn jumped and scolded him. "What are you doing here?" She grumbled and looked around inside the tomb, seeing nothing unusual. "I couldn't just sit there. I had to come back and open it. Besides, it's just a tomb. No harm ever came from opening a tomb." She smiled and looked back at him and he sighed walking over to her.  
"I remember what harm did happen when we opened the last tomb." He recalled and walked over to the lid of the sarcophagus. "Hon, the marks are chiseled off. Ring a bell?" He asked and looked over at her. She studied the lid, and read aloud.  
"Death comes quickly to those who deem it worthy. Wonder what that means." she read on. "Anubis, the warrior god has placed a curse on this chest. There was one, the undead that will cleanse the world of all ungodly mishaps. We are relentless in finding a burial place fit for this pharaoh, Seti.....the....first. We found him! We found the pharaoh!" Evie jumped up and wrapped her arms around Rick's neck.  
"Good. Great for us. Read one about the curse, I don't want this guy coming back to life." He pushed her back to it, yet dropped a small kiss to her forehead.  
"All who have seen the pharaoh in his mummified state shall depart from the tomb, and spend eternity serving Anubis, the great warrior god. Well, that doesn't sound good." She looked up at Rick and the temple began to shake. Boulders fell from the ceiling, and crashed down around them.  
"Time to go." He grabbed her hand and hauled her away, before being able to read the ancient incantation. "Go!" He called and they dove out of the temple as the roof gave way and the walls caved in. Out of breath, they lay in the sand watching the burial place of Seti the First go down in ruins.  
"What have you destroyed this time?" A laughing voice called and they jumped to see Ardeth Bay standing in black next to them.  
"Ardeth." Evelyn smiled and stood up to hug him. Rick shook hands with him, and they all headed back to camp. "We found Pharaoh Seti the First. We found him, and then read the curse on the tomb. He's in there now, trapped for all of eternity again, but we found him." she smiled triumphantly as she sat next to her snoring brother Jonathan and a slumbering Alex.  
"Who is this?" Ardeth asked as he passed a hand over Alex's head.   
"That's Alex O'Connell. Our son." She smiled and reached over to see his arm, finding that she needed to change the bandage. The gently woke the sleeping youngster. "Come on luv, get a little awake." she smiled and pulled him onto her lap and began to dress the small incision on his arm.  
"Well, I'm glad that I found you. There are some problems back in Cairo. Several Egyptologists have found a new map. Where it leads I do not know, but I somehow think that it may lead them to Hamunaptra." Evie shivered and Rick put an arm around her shoulder.  
"Why is this our problem?" Rick asked agitated that he'd mention Hamunaptra. True, it had been six years since the awful incident, but that didn't mean that they had to go back to it. "Evie and I don't want anything to do with that place. We've had enough of ancient curses."  
"O'Connell, you and Evelyn and I were there. We'd know how to stop him if they did bring him back from the dead again. But I do know that they have the book of Amun-Ra and the Book of the Dead. I've seen them. There is a man there that knows things about Hamunaptra. He's a world known scientist that has been there before. He's been to the City of the Dead. I need your help to try and stop it from happening again." Ardeth pleaded with the couple. Evie looked up at Rick and held Alex closer.  
"Fine. I'll go, but Evelyn and Alex stay." Rick sighed and Evie looked up at him with anger in her eyes.  
"You've spent all these years teaching me how to fight Rick O'Connell, you'll not leave me here while you risk your life. I'm going with you or you're not going at all." She gently laid Alex down and pulled them away from the sleeping uncle and nephew.  
Rick raised his voice. "There is no way that you're going. It's too dangerous Evie, I'm not putting you in danger again. Besides. It's probably just nothing."  
"Probably isn't good enough Rick." She laid a gentle hand on his cheek. "If you die, what's going to happen to me and Alex? How would I even find out?" She asked and tears came to her eyes.  
"She reads the ancient language, she must come. With the books she'd be able to stop them before any wrong happens. " Ardeth announced and Evie smiled.   
"That's it. I'm going." she kept her eyes off of Rick and looked at Ardeth.  
"I'm going too." A tiny voice called out from behind the group. They turned to see Alex with his jacket and small adventurer's hat on and dressed ready to go.  
"No son, you have to stay and take care of uncle John while your mother and I are gone." Rick smiled and removed the small hat and jacket and tucked him back into bed.  
Alex grumbled and pleaded. "Please dad! I can be a good bit of help. Like I was today!" He asked Evelyn, but she shook her head.  
"It's too dangerous. We're going back home to Cairo and then back to the manor in London where you and Uncle John will stay with your grandmother O'Connell in O'Connell Manor." Evelyn announced and poked Jonathan, making him jump awake.  
"Thank you my friends." Ardeth smiled, and a dark horse trotted up. "I'll meet you in Cairo with the other leaders of the Med-jai." he started off, and Rick glared down at Evelyn. He didn't say anything though, and turned to get his things.  
Three days later they were in England and packing everything they'd need to be ready if Imhotep was awoken.  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No!!!" Alex, please! You can't go, and that's final." Rick yelled at his son and Alex pouted off.  
"Rick, let him alone. He's never been anywhere without us before, he's just trying to be close to us." Evie laid a hand on his shoulder, but Rick pulled away.  
"Let's go." he ordered, and grabbed the bags from the doorway, and walked from the room.  
Evelyn sighed but followed, kissing Alex on the top of the head. "Bye darling, be good please, and don't nag too much." she smiled and stroked the kitten on the head. "Bye Furball." she smiled and kissed his forehead.  
Alex followed them out, and looked around. Seeing no one watching, he slipped into the backseat of the car, sliding under the high seat. He heard Rick and Evie get in, and a man in a dark robe slid into the back. Alex looked up a tiny bit and saw the man from the desert sitting there examining his long rounded sword. The car began to move and they departed from O'Connell Manor.  
"Rick, you haven't talked to me in three days. What's wrong with you?" She asked, looking over at him as he tensely drove the car up to the ferry.  
Rick glared at her. "I told you I didn't want you to come, but you pushed. It's really makes me angry that you don't listen to anything that I say." He growled and parked. The three got out and Alex breathed a sigh of relief. He and Furball climbed out from under the seat and slid out of the car. He carefully followed his parents and the man in the robe until they reached a service counter.  
"O'Connell, two rooms." he asked the young man sitting behind the counter. "We're going all the way to Egypt right?" the silent boy nodded, and handed him two keys. Rick gave one to Ardeth and grabbed the luggage in his hands after giving Evie the key to their room.  
"Well, not much to do but wait until we get back to Cairo. what can we expect when we get there? It's been three days, they've probably already left the city. How will we find them after that?" Evelyn asked as she unlocked the door to her room, and Rick went in, setting the luggage down.  
"Well, I wouldn't worry about them getting away. I have my Med-jai brothers waiting everywhere. We have ways of communication." Ardeth yawned, and found his room. He walked in and announced he was going to get some rest.  
"Look," Evie began as she shut the door behind them, "I'm sorry for not listening to you, but is that any reason to hate me?" She asked, turning him to face her.  
"I just don't want anything to happen to you." He wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her close.  
She smiled and looked up at him. "Don't worry love. I'll be just fine. You've taught me all I need to know about how to protect myself, and I know many tricks of the trade." She reassured him, and then set to the task of getting the room in order and unpacking. "Wow, this place is so neat!" Alex commented as he walked around the ship. They were sailing into Egypt, and he was walking past the spot where he'd left Furball. The kitten was gone. Alex panicked. "Furball?" He called quietly and looked around. The kitten was gone.   
Rick and Evelyn were sitting at a table, her nose in a book and Rick polishing his weapons. Ardeth Bay sat on the edge of the boat looking over to calm waters of the Nile. Something crawled onto Evelyn's foot and she looked startled. peeking under the table, she saw a tiny kitten lying on her feet. "Look what I found." She commented and the men looked over. They saw the tiny kitten and Rick took it from her.  
"Looks awfully familiar doesn't it?" He asked and Evie nodded.  
"He gets it from you." she pointed a finger at him, and stood up.  
"No he doesn't, adventure is your thing, not mine." He laughed and handed the tiny thing to Ardeth.  
"What would you like me to do with it?" He asked as the kitten mewed.  
Rick smiled. "Just don't let it go. it's Alex's." He stood up to look for his son. He spotted him a few feet away, looking underneath the ropes and cabinets on his hands and knees.  
"You, big trouble." He casually leaned against the door, and saw Alex look up, recognizing his fathers voice before any other.  
"Oh. Um....hi dad." He stood up and Rick grabbed him by the back of the jacket.  
"Evie, look what I found." He set him down in a chair next Evelyn.  
Ardeth handed him the kitten, and Evelyn and Rick were expecting an explanation.  
"What are you doing here Alex, we told you that it was too dangerous for you to go with us on this expedition." Evelyn placed a hand under his chin as Rick sat across from him.  
"I just wanted to be with you. I want to go on adventures like you and dad talk about all the time. I want to do things you did before I was born." He mumbled, and caught a smiled from Evie, but a frown from his father.  
"It doesn't matter, you disobeyed us Alex. We may be adventurers, but we're still your parents. What we say goes." Rick started another sentence when a large wall of water rose above the ship. "Grab Alex!" He called to Evie, and she picked him up, holding him close.  
"Get off the ship!" Ardeth yelled, and grabbed one bag full of ammunition and weapons, Rick grabbed the other. Evie had Alex, and Alex had Furball. They dove off of the side of the boat as a huge face went into the middle of the wave.   
"He's back." Evie clung to Alex and Rick's arm as the wave crashed down over them.  
"Well, he certainly hasn't learned any new tricks." Rick grumbled as he pulled sopping wet Alex and Evie out of the Nile, and onto the dry shore as Ardeth proceeded without his robes , heavy with water.  
"Dad, I can't find Furball." Alex sobbed and looked around. "Go get him dad, please?" He begged and they looked over the water. A tiny head poked up and mewed frantically. "Please dad, save him or he'll drown!" Alex pleaded, and grabbed onto Rick's arm, jumping up and down as he pointed out to the helpless kitty.  
Rick sighed and trotted back into the water, retrieving the wet cat, and climbing out onto shore. "I can't believe I just rescued a cat from certain doom when a 3,000 year old mummy is walking around trying to kill us." He handed the wet rat to his son, and urged them all to keep going.  
"Very heroic darling." Evie giggled and held Alex's hand as they followed Ardeth and Rick into a small village. Three Med-jai were waiting there for them with three camels.  
"We did not know there would be four, but as you've found out the creature has been resurrected once again. We will need all the help we can get, his powers are increasing." The apparent leader spoke in a foreign language to Ardeth.  
"We know. How do we get to the City from here? It'll be the safest bet if we find him before he's fully regenerated." the conversation continued as they packed the things onto the camels, and eventually headed out into the desert, the sand their only guide.  
"Mum, were are we going?" Alex asked from his mothers lap atop the large hump of the dusty camel.  
Evie looked down and smiled. "We're going to an ancient city called Hamunaptra. You've read books on it, I know you have." She smiled and Alex nodded, an adventurous grin on his face. "You must promise me this Alex, you can't wander off. This isn't an ordinary dig. You're going to have to do everything, and anything that your father and I tell you to. Understand?" She asked sternly, lifting his chin with her finger.  
"I will, I promise mum." he smiled and looked out at the desert.   
Winds kicked up the solitary grains of sand as the camels pushed forward to the city. The sky slowly went from blue and cloudless to a bright high tone of pink and purple as the sun set in front of the travelers.  
Night time settled over the sands, and with it a cold breeze. Alex shifted on Evie's lap as he slept, the kitten curled up in his hat propped on his stomach. Evelyn loved Egypt, and this had to be when it was the most beautiful, the most stunning. She smiled at the dirt and at the sky, twinkling stars looking back at her, yet not all was content. She wasn't too excited to be going back to Hamunaptra, and wasn't all that thrilled about who would be there to greet them.  
"You okay?" Rick quietly observed her thoughtful features before asking. "You seem far away." He smiled and pulled up next to her. "Do you want me to take him for a little while? You've been carrying him all day."  
Wearily Evelyn nodded, and Rick picked up the sleeping lad, placing him in a comfortable position on his lap as the lumbering camel made it's way through the vast nothingness. It always made Rick wonder what Evelyn thought was so beautiful about this landscape. Obviously, there wasn't too much to appeal to the eye when on a smelly spitty camel, and the desert had been known to kill many. It was just another piece of the puzzle that was Evelyn. Partly, what made him attracted to her.  
"What?" She asked as she found him staring at her.  
"Nothing. Just admiring the view." he grinned his charming American grin and trotted ahead to visit with Ardeth.  
"He sleeps comfortably my friend. Do not worry about your family O'Connell, I will do all I can to protect them." Ardeth promised and Rick thanked him.  
Alex aroused from his slumber and found he'd switched parents. "Dad, why are you and mum so afraid of this place?" He asked as he stroked the kitten's soft fur.  
"Son, it isn't that we're afraid, it's that we're......unprepared." He thought and decided that was the best word to describe the situation. "I'm afraid because of what could happen." He smiled down at the drowsy boy.  
"You? No you're not dad. You're not afraid of anything." he smiled and poked at Rick's gun that was in the holster next to him. "Besides. If there was one thing that you taught me, it would be that no matter how rough it gets there are always other options. Right?"  
"Right." he smiled and laid back into the crook of Rick's shoulder,  
drifting off again.  
"Welcome back." Ardeth sighed and cocked the shot-gun in this hands.  
"Rick." Evie called out as she loaded the small pistol that O'Connell had handed to her. "I don't want to leave Alex here, but I don't want to take him along. If he stays he could be captured, but if he goes he could run the same risk." She was asking for his help in deciding the future of their son.  
He thought for a minute, and then looked at Alex who was grabbing all the rocks he could fit into his pockets as he held on to the handle of his slingshot. "Bring him. Don't keep him two inches from you Evie, no matter what." He kissed her lightly and they headed inside the structure.  
"My lord, you're not fully regenerated yet. We need that chest." A scrawny man in robes talked in the Ancient language to the hideous figure standing before them. Being brought back from the dead he was almost regenerated, but he didn't look at all like the Imhotep that lived 3,000 years ago.  
"Quiet fool, I will deal with things in my own time. The man and Med-jai are back. The woman with them reads the ancient language better than you. They can easily send me back to the underworld with those books. The only matter is keeping them here. Forget the chest, we will come across it." Imhotep ordered, and the men scattered and continued to dig for the box which had first contained the black book and the sacred canopic jars that had held Anack-sun-amun's vital organs.  
"Evelyn you two stay here. Don't come in, no matter what you hear stay put." Ardeth ordered and she nodded as Alex and Evie crouched behind a large knocked over pillar.  
Rick and Ardeth strode toward the entrance and surprisingly encountered no resistance. Walking into the tomb, guns ready, they found workers digging like crazy.  
"What could they be trying so hard to find?" Rick asked as they slipped past, entering a dark hallway.  
Ardeth thought for a moment and then it clicked. "They're looking for the chest that held the black book. Without it being opened by someone, the monster cannot regenerate."  
"Well, we'll just have to find it before they do."  
"Mum, I have to go to the bathroom." Alex jumped up and down and Evie smiled. She pointed him to go behind a rock and went back over to the rock she had been sitting on. She looked around, and hoped that the two men were alright in there alone.  
Alex went to the bathroom and as he was walking back tripped over a heavy object buried in the sand. "What's this?" He asked and dusted dirt off of the top of the stone tablet. Scooping sand away, he unveiled a case. He smiled and called to his mother. "Mum, I found something." He smiled and saw her come running over to him. He began pushing at the lid as it began to give way. Evelyn ran over and knelt next to him.  
"No Alex!" She called, but the lid fell to the dirt next to the exposed case. It was empty, but the curse would now have to take place.  
Imhotep's head snapped as gunfire exploded through the room. Shots went through him as he snarled at the two he'd fought before.  
"Kill them!" He growled, and a feeling came over him. The chest had been opened. By the woman and another. Quietly, he left, yet Ardeth caught him.  
"Something's not right O'Connell, he wouldn't just leave. Grab the book and key and let's get out of here." Ardeth used his last round and grabbed the black book while Rick hauled the golden book from the room.  
"Alex no!" She grumbled but it was too late. He'd opened the chest, and she was there with him. "Rick's not going to be happy about this." She grabbed Alex and hid behind a large boulder.  
"Mum...what...."  
"Be quiet......don't talk." she ordered, cutting him off.  
"Welcome back princess of the Desert." A deep monstrous voice ominously cackled behind her, making her jump.  
"AHHHHH!" Alex screamed and hid being Evelyn.  
"Thank you my lovely one for rescuing me from the undead." Imhotep smiled wickedly into her face as his deformed dead hand snatched out at her, catching her by the throat. It easily lifted her off the ground as she struggled to breath.  
"Alex.....find......Ardeth and....Rick." She stuttered out and saw him take off toward the ruins.  
The boy made it to the door as Rick and Ardeth were leaving. "Dad! There's a ugly monster up there and it's got mom! She need's you two. We found a box thing and I opened it and he showed up!" Alex sobbed and Rick bent over as his son jumped onto his back and they headed to the rocks ahead.  
"I'll kill you again you horrid ancient beast." Evelyn croaked as the creature laughed.  
"Not if I take the life from you first." He warned and his mouth stretched open.  
"Mew?" a tiny kitten meow broke the air and Imhotep screamed and dropped Evie. As she hit a rock she briefly saw Furball hiding from Imhotep as he turned into dust and blew away back into the temple before darkness claimed her.  
By the time Evelyn awoke it was dark and her head throbbed. Alex was asleep next to her, and her head was propped on Rick's lap. She heard the deep voices of the men as they talked quietly amongst themselves, not aware of her consciousness.  
"I don't want this to happen Ardeth. What exactly does the curse mean?" Rick growled and Ardeth backed off.  
"O'Connell, the curse says that he will kill all those who open the chest and assimilate their fluids, and in doing so he will become regenerated."  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
"Watch your language." Evie growled and sat up as she held a hand to her head.  
Rick helped her sit up and grabbed a canteen full of water. "Evelyn, I need you to tell me exactly what happened." Ardeth asked and she shook her head, trying to get her thoughts together.  
"Alex went to go to the bathroom, and he tripped over the chest. He had already halfway pried the lid off when I got to him. As soon as I tried to pull him away, the lid popped off, making Alex and I the only two there. If Imhotep gets a hold of either of us, he's fully regenerated." Evie sighed and leaned against Rick.  
"He won't Evie, I promise. We have the books. Both of them, but, I lost the key. I dropped it somewhere when Alex came running over to us." He rubbed her arms as she shivered.  
She looked up at Ardeth and then at Rick. She pulled herself up and helped Rick up. "Ardeth, you stay here and watch Alex. Rick, you and I are going to get that key." She ordered and grabbed one of his pistols from it's holster.  
"Oh no you are not. If anyone will go it will be Ardeth and me." O'Connell grabbed her arm, and she faced him.  
"If you leave to find the key and Imhotep gets Alex and I at the same time you'll be in a lot more trouble than you'll be able to dig yourself out of. Remember, I'm the one who can read Ancient Egyptian." She headed off and Rick had no choice but to follow her.  
"I'll keep your son here. Nothing will get to him." Ardeth promised and handed Rick the kitten. "Keep this thing with you. He will fear cats until he is fully regenerated, so I'm sure that it'll work again." He smiled and wished the couple luck.  
"You stay right next to me the entire time. I don't want you more than a foot away." Rick snapped and drew his gun as he and Evelyn slowly headed for the temple of the ancient palace.  
"There it is!" Evie smiled, yet shook her head. "Why would he have it just sitting in the open? It's obvious that he found it and left it here. We have the books, so I'm pretty sure he wouldn't just hand us the key."  
Rick nodded, and looked around. "Come on." He signaled her foreword and they carefully made their way over to the key lying on the ground. Hearing a click, Rick stopped. Grabbing Evelyn's arm, he pulled them across the room kicking the small boxed key as he went. Gunfire erupted, and back to back, Evelyn and Rick returned it.   
Alex quietly tip-toed around the sleeping Ardeth. "My parents need my help Mr. Bey, I'm sorry." He whispered, and grabbing his small bag of rocks and his slingshot he headed toward the rubble of Hamunaptra.  
"Alex no!" Ardeth called as he jumped up and followed the young boy into the entrance of the City if the Dead.  
"My mum and dad need me." He answered, and they were both met by guards with pointed rifles in front of them.  
"Not as much as we need them," Ardeth left off, and the two were escorted into the temple. Imhotep stood in front of them, and a smile appeared on his hideous face.  
"We shall wait for your parents. We wouldn't want them to miss the death of their son would we?" He spoke and the weasel looking man next to him translated.  
Alex looked up at Ardeth. "We're in trouble aren't we Mr. Bey?"  
"Yes, unless by some twist of fate and God we get out of this."  
"Rick, I want you to promise me something." Evelyn grabbed his arm before going into the temple. "No matter what happens to me, you have to kill the creature in order for it to stay away from Alex. If he gets me, don't stop to think, because that's all the time that he'll need to get rid of you too." She asked, and looked up at him.  
Rick clenched his jaw, yet nodded. "I promise. As long as you stay next to me, it probably won't happen." He smiled worriedly, and kissed her before charging into the room, guns firing.  
Men from all sides jumped, unprepared at the couple that barged in through the door. Ardeth Bey stood back a ways, carefully watching Evelyn and Rick's back as they ran through the room. With the chamber cleared, they all met in the middle. "Which way now?" Ardeth asked and they all decided to follow the lights to a large room with pillars and support beams everywhere.  
"Back so soon my friends?" The scrawny man spoke in hilted English. "I suppose that you're looking for the books missing page. My Prince knew you would come back to the lost city of Hamunaptra without your son, yet he'll have to do with just the two of you."  
With a snarl, Imhotep grabbed Rick by the straps of his holsters and threw him across the room. Bullets flew through him as Ardeth Bey fired from the side of the huge tomb. Evelyn ditched the pistol Rick had given her for a sword. She twirled it and then pointed it at Imhotep.  
The creature as well chose a weapon, sizeing up the opponent. The two lunged at each other, and clashing and clanking of metal filled the room with dark sounds.  
Ardeth Bey ran to Rick and helped him up. "We must get the page. You and Evelyn keep him busy while I find it." He planned and handed him his sword. He nodded and ran from the room in search of the scrawny man with the last and final page of the book of Amun-ra.  
Rick charged behind Imhotep, and the creature was fighting a double battle. If Evelyn was knocked away, Rick would be on the rebound, and vice-versa. Ardeth ran back into the room with the gold slab in his hands.  
"I've got it!" He called and Evelyn dropped the sword as the creature was busy with Rick. She and Ardeth switched places and Evie read aloud the inscription.  
"Kadisch mal, Kadisch mal, paradous paradous, agh lute Amun-Ra inck nawei inemie hutoo." she read and Imhotep began to disappear, his skeletal body becoming transparent until he vanished.  
"Why is it when ever we're in Egypt we get to have so much fun?" Rick questioned as he grabbed Evelyn and hugged her, shaking hands with Ardeth Bey. "Thank you my friend, without your help I never would have been able to take care of my family." Rick thanked him and the Egyptian smiled.  
"Without you, Imhotep would still be here to walk free."  
"Can we go home?" Evelyn broke in, throwing the page of the golden book onto the ground. "I'd really like to get out of this place." she wrapped her arm around Rick's waist and the three made their way out into the Egyptian desert, grabbing the camels, and heading toward Cairo, and then toward home.  
The End...for now.  
.  



End file.
